icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FallinqForYouhx3/Freddie going back and forth between Sam and Carly would not please me
People are wondering why so many Seddiers are offended at the idea of Creddie making a comeback, even if only temporarily. I have my reasons for why I despise that idea. If Creddie ever made any sort of comeback and Freddie all of a sudden decided that after telling Sam he loves her he wants Carly back, why on Earth would I still want Seddie to happen? I really wouldn't ship Seddie anymore. No joke. I would be very much anti-Seddie. Why? Simply because I would want better for Sam. I wouldn't want her to be with a guy who easily falls in and out of love with her. A guy who would run back to her best friend after he professes his love to her. A guy who doesn't care about her enough to avoid getting into a relationship with her best friend who she has always felt like she came second best to (ex: "Weird you'd agree with Carly. ex:*Shoves him right after he says "because I love her). He goes running back to Carly right after making her feel like his number one? After he made her see her worth? Then he realizes that he was wrong, that after all this time, it really was Carly that his heart belonged to? Then he changes his mind and decides that he loves Sam? lol Freddie isn't a ping-pong ball, bouncing back and forth between his two best friends. That would disgust me. Freddie would disgust me. But oh they say, it would benefit Seddie in the end. No, it really wouldn't. I don't care if Freddie dating Carly would make him realize that she will never compare to Sam. Freddie already realized he preferred Sam to Carly. That's why he was in a relationship with her! Freddie deciding that he isn't over Carly would downplay his love and feelings for Sam. How in love can you really be with someone if you are willing to turn around and date her best friend? I would never be able to take Freddie's feelings for her seriously. It would ruin everything I love about Seddie. Also, Can you imagine how Creddie happening after I love you would make Sam feel?Freddie is her first kiss, the first guy she ever opened up to. He is the first guy who knows everything about her and still accepts her for it. She let him break down all her walls and fight against her insecurity. It wasn't easy for her. Yet she did that. For Freddie. Because she trusts him with all her heart and soul. She knows that he wouldn't hurt her. So why would he tell her he likes her if there was even a remote possibility that he would go running back to her best friend? The answer? He wouldn't. Even if Sam was able to fall out of love with Freddie (which I highly doubt) she would never be ok with the first guy she ever opened up to dating her best friend. She would always feel that Freddie was still secretly in love with Carly while he was dating her. It would make her feel as though her first real relationship was a lie. Her walls will be built up all over again and it would be hard for her to open up again. How is she supposed to trust another guy when Freddie lied to her? How will she know he truly cares about her and only likes her? And also, if Freddie gets back together with Carly, why on Earth should Sam take him back? Why would she give him her heart just so it can be broken? She should know that she deserves better. Sam doesn't think so little of herself. And it would upset me if she did. And how could Creddie happen if Carly doesn't have feelings for Freddie? I know. This is where people will say she has undiscovered feelings for him. But if even after he saved her life she wasn't sure whether or not her feelings for him were real or not, I have a hard time believing that she has feelings for him that she has not yet come to terms with. Freddie saving her life should've been her wake up call. She should've realized he was the one for her, yet she was still unsure and agreed with and accepted the bacon theory. And then there was the slow dance.Carly only danced with him after her date turned out to be a douche. She danced with Freddie because he was safe. She could have easily realized her feelings for him then and expressed them. She could have lifted her head from his shoulder, looked sweetly into his eyes, and kissed him, thus revealing those "hidden feelings".That could've been the turning point for Creddie. But since no hidden feelings really existed, nothing happened between them. And she was insanely happy for Seddie in iLost My Mind. I just can't wrap my mind around the idea of her subconsciously falling in love with Freddie. And my main reason is the Cam friendship. Carly knows Sam loves Freddie. She even said so herself. Why would she hurt her best friend by going out with her first love? The Cam friendship would never be the same. Carly knows Sam loves Freddie and Freddie loves Sam. It would ruin her character and their friendship if she were to interfere. Like Gibby said, "It's wrong to interfere with young love." :P That's why I don't like the idea of Creddie happening (even temporarily) just to have Sam and Freddie end up together in the long run. Because I would no longer want Seddie to happen if that were the case. I would lose respect for Freddie for treating Sam/Carly this way. I would lose respect for Carly for hurting Sam this way. And I would lose respect for Sam for being so insecure and weak. Even if she loves him, she has to know when to say no. She has to respect herself. I would most likely lose interest in the show if the characters were portrayed this way. Category:Blog posts